What have you done to my heart?
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Its a love game between Starfire, Zim znd Dib.
1. I hate skool

**Zim: Zim hates skool. Dib: Why do you always say your name? Zim: Well it's simple Dib-worm I like saying my name.( Dib rolled his eyes then a car pulled up, Out stepped a blue family head man , then a young girl with tan and white skin, Red lips, Rosy cheeks, With raven curly hair and green eyes) Hades: Now do you have your schedule, pens, Paper, Meds, Note to give to the office and book bag. Starfire: Yep I'll be fine Hades it's not my 1dt day of school, You know I am a junior now. Hades: I know your growing up to fast, Ok bye Star. ( He waves and gets in the car) Starfire: Finally skool. Dib: Hello I am Dib. Zim: And I am Zim! Starfire: Starfire Elizabeth Lion please to met you. Zim: Such a pretty name. Dib: Wow I love your necklace. Starfire: Thank you it was my mother's. Dib: What happen to her? Starfire: She was killed. Dib: Oh I am sorry. Starfire: It's ok I've never met her she was killed when I was a baby. Zim: Zim Will avenge your mother. Starfire: That's very sweet Zim but you don't have to but thanks anyway. ( She kisses him on the cheek, He blushes, The skool bus Arrive's and then Starfire was in class with Zim and Dib, She give her meds to the nurse then she give the note to the office, and finally she went back to class) Mrs. Crabapple: Class we have a new student, Please come up here and introduce yourself. Starfire: my name is Princess Starfire Elizabeth Lion, I am Scar Lion's Daughter, Dakara, Big mama, Adam, Zira, Mufasa and Sarabi's niece, Thrax, Ozzy, Cox, Klepta, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Nuka, Vintina, Kovu, Kurt, Hershey, Rouge and Rodeo. Mrs. Crabapple: Thank you Miss. Lion. ( She went back to her seat she could hear whisper's) Emo girl: It looks like we got our self's a princess. Uncool dude: I wonder if she would date me? Cool dude: In your dreams she's to pretty to be dating you. Jock: Well I get her to date me. Bad boy: No I will. Zim: Shut up. ( Starfire giggles) Zim: What am I funny. Starfire: Yeah, I like you. Zim: Well I should be funny more often. Dib: Why are you talking to him. Starfire: I can talk to anyone I want to kiddo. Dib: Hey I am sixteen so how old are you fifteen cause if you are I am older then you. Starfire: I am seventeen. Zim: Ha my and you are the same age. Dib: Crab now I got two people older then me. ( Starfire giggles) Starfire: You lucky your funny, I like people who make me laugh. (Then after class, It was lunch time Starfire sat nexted to Zim, She liked him, So after lunch it was time to go outside) Starfire: Hey Zim. Zim: Hey Starfire. Starfire: You can call me Star for short Zim if you want.( Zim blushed) Zim: Ok Star. ( She looked at his blue eyes, He looked at her green, He wanted it to last but then she grabbed her book bag, pulled out a book and started to read it.) Zim: What are you reading. Starfire: One of my favorite books, It's called the house of the scorpion pretty good book to. Zim thinking: Why did I ask her that, God she's so beautiful none of the other alien girl's are as beautiful as her, Wait what am I thinking? Bully: Hey look at what we have here it's the nerd princess. Starfire: Leave me alone. Bully: Oooo am so scared what are you going to do make me beg for mercy. Starfire: Can't you see am reading you big jerk! Bully: You shouldn't have said that. ( He looks at her necklace) Bully; Well what do we have here? ( He grab's the necklace) Starfire: Hey let go of that. ( He slowly starts to pull it) Starfire: Stop it'll break. Bully: oooo am so scared am gonna break your stupid necklace. ( Then a rock hit his head, He looked back to see who it was it was Dib, The bully looked at him, he looked at Starfire and growled at her, He was about to again to pull the necklace when yet another rock hit him this time he turned around) Bully: Hey Nerd can't you see am about to rip this necklace off this girl. Dib: Leave her alone Now Frank. Bully: I told you to never call me by my 1****st**** name Dib. Dib: Leave her alone Now I won't say it again. Bully: Well I was done messing with her anyway. ( He walks away) Dib: You ok? Starfire: Yeah thanks for saving my necklace. ( She kisses him on the cheek, He blushed, She walked away from the table, Dib held the spot where she kissed) Zim: Now why didn't I do that? Dib: Because you're a coward. Zim: Zim is no Coward, Just watch and learn Big headed Dib. ( Dib Watched Zim get up, Tap Starfire shoulder she turned around he give her a flower, She kissed him on the cheek, But then he grabbed her waist, Dipped her, kissed her lips and let her go then he walked back over to Dib, Dib could do noting but blink) Zim: Told ya. Dib: I hate you. ( Starfire walked over to Zim, Dib was expecting her to slap him, But no she leaned over, kissed Zim's lips and walked away. This time both Zim and Dib were shocked, Then the bell rang) After skool. Zim: Earthling are so weird. Starfire: Hey Zim Wait up. ( He turned around, Starfire was running to him she finally got to where he was) Zim: Look about earlier. ( She Silenced him with a kiss, Then she took his hand in her's, They started walking together, They got to his house, They were at the fort door) Zim: Oh by the way, Zim likes you to. ( Zim kissed her on the lips and went inside his house) Zim Thinking: Well now I can destroy the earth, But I will have to ask Starfire,… Why am I thinking of that human, She's so pretty and….. Arg what is wrong with me? **


	2. I'm Not Perfect

**Hades: Ah my prefect Girl. Starfire: Stop calling me that, I am not prefect you know am not. ( Hades laughed) Hades: Yes you are prefect. Starfire: Hades you want a song? Hades: Yes my prefect girl. ( He puts her mic on her, Music ….) Starfire Singing: Afraid, afraid of what You must think'Cause You know everythingCould You want what you seeCould You love me for me'Cause this, this is all I can beI'm broken and I'm weak,And I can't make it rightI'm so tired of pretendingI am humble when I seek YouI'm not perfect I'm just humanI'm not who I want to beStill all this time You're reaching for meThough You can see that underneath it allI'm not perfect after allStillThe only good inside of meIs Your son who gave his life to beA bridge between humanity and divinityHe's the oneI know that You seeI'm not perfect I'm just humanI'm not who I want to beStill all this time You're reaching for meThough You can see that underneath it allI'm not perfect after allwhen I'm breaking downI know Your love is holding onNothing can stop me now'Cause I know who I amI know who I am yeah, I'm not perfect I'm just humanI'm not who I want to beStill all this time You're reaching for meThough You can see that underneath it allI'm not perfect after all, I'm not perfect I'm just humanI'm not who I want to beStill all this time You're reaching for meThough You can see that underneath it allI'm not perfect after all.**

**Hades: Ok I won't call you prefect again doll face. Starfire: Thank you….. Hey don't call me doll face. Hades: Later kiddo. Starfire: See ya jerk face. ( Then it was time for school) Zim: Zim is so happy today. Dib: And why is that? Zim: Because Human, I get to see Star again. ( Dib blushes he remembers that he just met her yesterday and his heart beat's ever time she passes by him) Starfire: Hey Zim, Hey Dib. ( She smile's) Zim: Zim thinks you smile is prefect. Starfire: I don't like that word, Prefect is not me, I have a messed up family tree, My Fruitloop of a manger is mean, But at lest I have friends who don't think I am miss goody two shoes, Or miss. Prefect. Dib: Well I think your prefect. Starfire: Oh great not another person, Listen am not prefect, I have glasses, I just wear contacts' because my glasses broke, Everybody expects me to be miss. Prefect because iam a princess well am not, You see I am friendly, Nice, Sweet but I am not full of my self like some other people, I have flaws like everybody else, I can't span propellely when I dance, I can't hit a high note when I sing, am not prefect so don't you dare call me that again. Dib: Ok. Zim: Thinks your beautiful. ( Zim covers his mouth) Zim Thinking: Did I just say that? Starfire: Thank you but I do have one flaw see this. ( She points to a scar on her neck) Dib: Where did that come from? Starfire: I got it when I had surgery twice now nobody can touch my neck. Zim; Ok will you let Zim walk you to class. ( She smiled) Starfire: Yes Zim. ( They walk away.) Dib: Why did I call her prefect, Why didn't I offer to walk her to class god I am an idiot. **


	3. Prom night

**( It was winter now and the Christmas prom was tonight) Dib: Am gonna ask Star to be my date. Dib's Dad: You seen a star son? Dib: No Dad I mean my friend Star. Dib's Dad: Why is her name Star? ( The doorbell rings) Gaz: I'll get it. ( Starfire was standing there in a winter jacket with pants and cowgirl boots) Dib: There she is dad. Starfire: Dib, Tomorrow will you sit with me and Zim at our lunch table? Dib: Yeah did you come all the way from your house to ask me that Star? Starfire: Yes. Gaz: Who's your girlfriend Dib? ( Starfire blushed) Dib: She's not my girlfriend Gaz, She's my friend. Dib's Dad: What's your name sweetheart? Starfire: Starfire Elizabeth Lion but everybody calls me Star. Dib's Dad: Oh your Star Dib has been talking about you none stop. Dib: DAD! ( Starfire giggles, Dib blushes) Starfire: See you tomorrow. ( She gives him a kiss on the cheek, She leaves and he hold's the spot where she kissed him) Dib: See ya. Gaz: Dib has a crush on Star, Dib has a crush on Star. Dib's Dad: Ah my boy's 1****st**** love they grow up so fast. ( Dib is now bright red, His father and Sister where right he was in love with Starfire, The nexted day at school) Dib: It's gotten colder. Zim: Zim Is freezing his Butt off. ( Starfire laughs) Starfire: Zim you're a nut you know that. Zim: Very funny. ( He grabs her by the waist) Zim: Will Starfire go to the dance with Zim or Will Zim have to kiss Starfire until she says yes. ( Starfire giggles) Starfire: Ok you win, I'll go with you. Zim: Yes victory! Starfire: Now where is that kiss? ( Zim look's at her she smile's, He blushes and kisses her) Bully: Zim and Starfire sitting in a tree K- I -S -S- I- N- G 1****st**** come's love then comes marriage then come Zim in a baby cage. Zim: Shut up human! Starfire: I got this Zim, Listen you am sick of you picking on me, Zim and Dib why don't you pick on someone your own size and lay off. Bully: Listen Girly I don't have to listen to you cause your just a normal girl like the rest of the girl's. Starfire: At lest you didn't call me prefect, You know you're the 1****st**** person who got me, Thanks Frank. ( She smiles at him, He blushes) Bully: Well….. Um I knew you didn't like to be called prefect so your just a normal teenage girl. Starfire: Thanks, You should start showing your soft side it would get ya a lot of girls if you want to date someone. ( He smiles and Dib's Jaw drop's Nobody and I mean nobody has ever gotten though Frank before or made him smile but Starfire did it in one day) Bully: See ya around Star. ( He leaves) Dib: How did you do that? Starfire: Do what? Dib: You made him smile he hasn't smiled since his little brother was killed in a car crush. Starfire: He smiled when his brother died? Dib: No his brother use to make him laugh and smile but ever since then Frank has been the school bully. Starfire: Oh. ( They walked inside the school, Zim went to get the tickets to the poem and Dib did the same but he got one Ticket) Starfire: Why did you get one Dib, Don't you have anyone to go with you? Dib: No I don't have anyone to go with me. Dib thinking: I was gonna ask you but Zim got to you 1****st****. Starfire: Oh sorry Dib. ( Dib looked at her green Sparkling eyes, She was so beautiful, He kissed her on the cheek) Starfire: Later Dib. ( He was blushing again, He kissed her on the cheek he felt her soft cheek on his lips) Zim: Don't touch my girl again. Dib: Listen she's my girl, She doesn't really like you she just pity's you. Zim: Well I bet you 10 bucks she make's out with me during a song a the poem. Dib: Deal. Dib Thinking: Stupid Alien, Starfire would never make out with him haha this is gonna be the easiest 10 buck I ever earned. ( Little did they know the Bully heard them, He couldn't let them hurt Starfire's Feelings) Bully: Hey Nerd let me talk to ya. Zim: Zim is not a nerd. Bully: Listen you need to love Starfire for who she is. Zim: Why are you in love with her to? (Frank blushed) Bully: Um…. Um I got to go. ( Later in was time to get dressed for the poem) Gaz: I love my new Black dress it's so gothic. Dib: Thanks dad for letting have your tux. Dib's Dad: Your welcome son. ( Later at Zim's place) Zim: I look good in a tux. Gir: Where is master going? Zim: Gir shut up and let me dress. Gir: Yes sir I love waffles. ( At Starfire's place) Starfire: Lets see I got a purple dress, a red valet dress, a white dress and a black one which one to pick? The purple trip's me to much so it's out, The black one I wore to my Aunt Annie's Funeral so that's out, The white one looks more like a wedding dress so that leaves the red one. ( She puts it on, Put on some lipstick, a bracelet, her mother's necklace, Red shoes and Finally she goes to the closet pulls down a box that read's this is for you my dear cousin Starfire from Thrax, It a headband with a Sliver peace sign on it.) Hades: Hey I got your glasses fixed. Starfire: Thank you Hades. Hades: Wow you look amazing. Starfire: Thank you sweetheart. ( She puts the glasses on the Dresser) Hades: Your gonna wear your contacts to the poem? Starfire: No am wearing my glasses I need to take out my contacts. ( Then at school, Music was already playing Dib was standing there alone, When Starfire came in Dib didn't realize it was her) Dib: Hey may I have this dance? Starfire: Sure. ( Music….) ( He grabs her by the waist, and put her hand in his hand they start dancing) Something lately drives me crazyhas to do with how you make mestruggle to get your attentioncalling you brings aprehensionTexts from you and… from youare things that are not so uncommonflirt with you you're all about ittell me why I feel unwanted?( He lifts her up, Spins her and puts her down)Damn if you didn't want me backwhy'd you have to act like that?It's confusing to the core'cause I know you want itOh, and if you don't wanna besomething substantial with methen why do you give me more?Babe I know you want it( He dip's her and pulls her up)Say that you want me every daythat you want me every waythat you need megot me trippin'super psycho loveAim, pull the triggerfeel the pain getting biggergo insane from the bitter feelingtrippin' super psycho love( He spins her and Dips her again)Pull me off to darkened cornerswhere all other eyes avoid ustell me how I mesmerize youI love you and despise youBack to the crowd where you ignore mebedroom eyes to those before meHow am I supposed to handlelit the fuse and missed the candle( He plants a kiss on her cheek and hold's her close)Damn, if you wanna let me gobaby please just let me knowyou're not gonna get away withleading me on( He looks at her eyes and realizes something)Say you want mesay you need metear my heart out slowand bleed me( He's dancing with Starfire, He blushes and Hold's her close again)You want meyou need meyou're gonnabe with me( He dip's her and they were about to kiss when Zim grabbed his date, And got her a drink)I know you want me tooI think you want me tooplease say you want me toobecause you're going to.**

**Dib Thinking: Zim am gonna get you back for this. ( The nexted song was a love song) Zim: May Zim have this dance? Starfire: Yes. ( He takes her hand and guides her to the dance floor, He puts his hand on her waist the other hand goes to hand other hand, Music…) Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on. ( She rap's her arms around his neck and she look's in his eyes smiling)Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on. ( He spins her, lifts her, he puts her down and hold's her close)Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on ( Zim lifts her up and spin's her around, she smile's then he puts her down and continue's the dance)Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never go till we're one ( He dips her gently and pulls her back up)Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on ( She laid her head on his chest)Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on There is some love that will not go away ( He spins her around, Then he kisses her, and holds her close)You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on**

**( He dips her again and make's out with her while holding her, He pulls her back up) **

**Starfire: Wow best kiss ever. ( Zim smiles) Dib: Hey Zim, I guess you. Zim: Listen big headed Dib am with my date now run along. ( Dib walks off thinking what just happen?) Zim: Now come with me Star. Starfire: Ok. ( Outside of the school) Zim: My dearest Starfire will you walk me home tonight? Starfire: Yes Zim. ( They walked to his house hand in hand, They reached his door, He open his fort door) Zim: Come on in Star. Starfire: It's late I should. Zim: Please. Starfire: Ok. ( She walks in the house, He takes her hand and they walk in his bedroom) Starfire: Um Zim why are we in your bedroom? Zim: You want to watch a movie? Starfire: Ok. ( She didn't hear him lock his bedroom door, He had a key to his door around his neck, He got a movie) Zim: Zim likes this one. Starfire: The Joseph king of dream. Zim: Have you seen this? Starfire; Yeah it's my favorite movie. Zim; Then lets watch. ( After the movie, Zim pushed Starfire against his pillows, He maded out with her, Then he started to Pull up her dress she stopped him) Starfire: Zim no where teenagers am not ready yet. Zim: But don't you love me? Starfire: Yes I do Zim, But…. Zim: Then let Zim have this please Star. ( She though for a minute, She couldn't help but to look in his big blue eyes she smiled and Nodded) After an hour. Zim: Whoa. Starfire: Yeah Whoa. ( Zim kissed her forehead and cuddled her, she fell asleep, Zim Totally forgot he locked the door but that didn't matter he was with the girl he loved, She loved him back and that maded him happy, He blushed when Starfire snuggled his chest, Then he fell asleep smiling) **


	4. Lets play a love game

**( Moring Zim woke up his arms where still around Starfire he looked down to see she was sleeping on his chest, He smiled and kissed her forehead and The sun was just coming up) Zim thinking: My beautiful Human girl even in sleep you look beautiful. ( She wake up and Looks at Zim.) Zim: Moring Star. Starfire: Moring Zim. ( He kisses and cuddles her) Starfire: It's Saturday isn't? Zim: Yes my little Star it is. ( They get dressed and Zim goes in his lap) Zim: I love my Star, My only Star. (Computer: In coming massage for the tallers) Zim: Let them on the sheen. Taller number 1: Invader Zim how is you progress. Zim: It's goood. ( He wasn't paying attion he was messing with a flower) Taller number 2: Zim! Zim: She loves me so much, She loves me forever. Taller number 1: Zim what are you talking about? Zim: My love am in love. Taller number 2: You know that's against the rules Zim. Zim: Oh she's so pretty I couldn't resist a beautiful flower that I deflowered last night. Taller number 1: Wait you did what now! Taller number 2: Zim who is this flower? Zim: Her name is so beautiful I love to her it come off my lips that touched her's. Taller number 1: Oh my Zong! Zim: Her name is Starfire, What a pretty name for my flower. ( Starfire goes behind him and Sits in his lap) Zim: My love you are here. Starfire: Hehehe I love you darling. Zim: I love you to. ( He looks at her and kisses her) Taller on and Two: Ahhhh Zim you know this is forbidden stop this right now! Zim: Lets have some privacy Star. Starfire: Ok. ( They leave his lab) Taller 1: OmZ! Taller number 2: Looks like our little invader Zim has fallen in love. ( Meanwhile in The living room, Zim was running his finger though he hair) Starfire: Hmm. Zim: I love you my little Star. Starfire: I love you to. ( They kiss and she leaves) Zim: Bye. Starfire: See you tomorrow Zim. ( Zim closes the Door his heart is beating so loud right now meanwhile Dib was walking outside) Dib: Starfire! Starfire: Oh hey Dib. ( He kisses her cheek) Dib: My you look pretty. ( Starfire walked and Talked with Dib then went home, There was gonna be a consent tonight) Zim: I got my tickets. Dib: I got mine to Zim. ( They go inside and the blue man who brought Starfire said) Hades: Welcome Everyone I am proud to give you the one the only Princess Starfire! ( She comes out in a black dress and a ear microphone) Starfire: Thank you Hades now am gonna sing and Ya'll can listen. ( They laugh, Music….) Starfire singing: ****You feel like a candle in a hurricaneJust like a picture with a broken frameAlone and helplessLike you've lost your fightBut you'll be alright, you'll be alright( She walks around the Stage)Cause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend, till you breakCause its all you can takeOn your knees you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad you get strongWipe your hands shake it offThen you Stand, Then you stand( She lets Hades lifts her up and puts her down)Life's like a novelWith the end ripped outThe edge of a canyonWith only one way downTake what you're given before its goneStart holding on, keep holding on( She looks at Zim and Smiles)Cause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend, till you breakCause its all you can takeOn your knees you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad you get strongWipe your hands shake it offThen you Stand, Then you stand( She Get on her Knees and gets up)Everytime you get upAnd get back in the raceOne more small piece of youStarts to fall into placeOh( She almost falls but Hades Grabbed her and swing her and She lands on her feet)Cause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend, till you breakCause its all you can takeOn your knees you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad you get strongWipe your hands shake it offThen you Stand, Then you stand**

**( She smiles) Hades: As you know this is a Consent so more songs please. ( She smiles and Winks Music…..) Starfire singing: It's like a storm That cuts a path It breaks your will It feels like that You think you're lostBut you're not lost on your own, You're not alone I will stand by you,I will help you throughWhen you've done all you can doand you can't copeI will dry your eyes,I will fight your fightI will hold you tight and I won't let goIt hurts my heart to see you cryI know its dark this part of lifeOh it find us all and we're to smallto stop the rainOh but when it rainsI will stand by you,I will help you throughWhen you've done all you can doand you can't copeI will dry your eyes,I will fight your fightI will hold you tightand I won't let you fallDon't be afraid to fallI'm right here to catch youI won't let you downIt won't get you down You're gonna make itI know you can make itCause I will stand by you,I will help you throughWhen you've done all you can doand you can't copeI will dry your eyes,I will fight your fightI will hold you tightand I won't let goOh I'm gonna hold youand I won't let goWon't let you goNo I won't. ( After many songs the consent was over) Zim: Your voice is very lovely Starfire. ( Starfire kissed him) Starfire: Thank you Zim that means a lot to me. ( Zim and Star go to his house after night it was moring the Tallest would be here soon)**


	5. The truth hurts and Am sorry please

**( When Star lefted Zim's home Red and Purple showed up) Red: Zim you can't be serious this has to be a game. Purple: If it is not a game Zim you will be in trouble. ( Zim looked at His leaders but smiled) Zim: Of course she's just a game My tallest you don't think I actually love her do you, Honestly my Tallest she's just a stupid human Princess who will be enslaved just like the rest of the Humans. ( Little did he know Starfire came back to get her necklace she heard the whole thing) Starfire: How could you?( Zim Gasp's and Turn's around) Zim: Star I. Starfire: I was just a game to you, Oh sure make fun of the girl who lost her mother, I thought you were different Zim I thought you cared but I guess I was wrong. ( She turned and run out of there) Red: She'll be a wonderful slave Zim Goodbye. (They lefted to go back to there ship) Zim: What have I done? Star am sorry I didn't mean it I didn't mean to hurt you am sorry am so Sorry. ( Zim sat there crying and wishing he could take everything he said back but it was to late, The nexted Day Star was not at school, The news came on Star was having one last Concert before she lefted this town) Zim: No she can't live me I won't let her. Dib: Well am not the one who broke her heart Zim she told me what you said Zim. Frank: You little Jerk! I told you that you better not hurt her but you did, She was the only person who got me you blew it dude. ( After they got there tickets they went to the Concert) Hades: This will be the last Concert Star please come out. ( She was dressed in a black dress with black boots and she wore her necklace) Starfire: Goodbye everyone when I leave I won't be back. ( Music…) Starfire Singing: Every time I turn the conversation to something deeper than the weather I can feel you always shuttin' when I need an explanation for the silence you just tell me you don't wanna talk about it you're not saying is coming in loud and clear we're at a crossroads here...If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to loseIf i'm not that arrow to the heart of youIf you don't get drunk on my kissIf you think you can do better than this then i guess we're doneLet's not drag this onConsider me goneWith you i've always been wide open like a window or an ocean. there is nothing i've ever tried to when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' i start thinkin' that we're lookin' we're lookin' at about a strong shot of honesty don't you owe that to me...If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to loseIf i'm not that arrow to the heart of youIf you don't get drunk on my kissIf you think you can do better than this then i guess we're doneLet's not drag this onConsider me me a me the me a smile in an old photograph someone who used to make you i'm not the one thing you can't stand to loseIf i'm not that arrow to the heart of youThen I guess we're done let's not drag this me me me consider me gone. ( Music…..) I was sitting on my doorstep,I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,But I knew I had to do it,And he wouldn't understand,So hard to see myself without him,I felt a piece of my heart break,But when you're standing at a crossroad,There's a choice you gotta make.( Tears came down her face)I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye.( She wiped the tears from her face) I know there's a blue horizon,Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,Getting there means leaving things behind,Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.( She looked down and a frown came o her face)I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye.**

**( Her smiled never did return)Time heals,The wounds that you feel,Somehow, right now.( Tears came back when she looked at Zim)I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye,( She walked around the stage)I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,Starts with goodbye,The only way you try to find,Moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye. Starfire: This will be the last song this is for my mother. ( Music…) Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your faceYou told me how proud you were but I walked awayIf only I knew what I know today( Tears came down her face)I would hold you in my armsI would take the pain awayThank you for all you've doneForgive all your mistakesThere's nothing I wouldn't doTo hear your voice againSometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there( She got on her knees)I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myself by hurting youSome days I feel broke inside but I won't admitSometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I missYou know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this( She looked at the sky)Would you tell me I was wrong?Would you help me understand?Are you looking down upon me?Are you proud of who I am?There's nothing I wouldn't doTo have just one more chanceTo look into your eyes and see you looking back( She lowed her head)I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myselfIf I had just one more day, I would tell you how much thatI've missed you since you've been away( She looked up to see crying face's)Oh, it's dangerousIt's so out of line to try to turn back time( She hugged her self then she turned her head)I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myself by hurting you. ( After that Song she got up) Hades: Goodbye. ( They were heading for the Car out front with Star's bags) Zim: Star Wait Please! ( She stopped and waited for him) Zim: Am sorry please don't leave I didn't mean anything I said the tallest thought we were falling in love I had to say that Star they would have hurt you. Starfire: Like you hurt me. ( She hugged Dib kissed him on the cheek, She kissed Frank on the cheek and As for Zim She kissed him on the lips) Starfire: That was you last kiss before I lefted Goodbye Zim. Zim: No please Star, I love you don't leave me Please AM SORRY! ( She looked at him and Got in the car and it dove off) Zim: I blew it, I blew it god am so stupid. ( He ran all the way to his house he got inside and went to the couch and cried in a pillow) Zim: Am sorry Zim is Sorry he hurt his one and only love, I lost her, I lost my Star. Starfire: No you didn't. ( Zim looked up to see Star, He got up and ran to her he hugged her) Zim: Am sorry am so sorry I didn't mean it please forgive me. Starfire: Shhh, I forgive you Zim, Shh there, There love. ( She kisses his head) Zim: I thought I lost you. Starfire: Never. ( They kiss, Hades brought in her bags in his home, Star and Zim went to his bedroom and slept tighter in each others arms)**


	6. Will you and What! Plus news

**Dib sighs: What a day. Zim: I hate Mondays. Dib: Shut up Zim. Zim: Heck no. Starfire: Boys knock it off. ( Zim goes to her and kisses her) Dib: Star I thought you lefted. Zim: She had a reason to stay Dib-Worm. Starfire: Be nice Zim. ( He kisses her) Zim: Yes Star. Dib: Whatever am walking away. ( Dib walks away) Zim: Star before anything else happens. ( He gets on one knee) Zim: Starfire I loved you from the 1****st**** day I meet you, I can tell you right now I was confused I didn't know how to act, But your kindest, Bravery, Loyalty and beauty has made me into the man I am today, So am asking you will you marry me? ( He opens a ring box) Starfire: Yes Zim I will marry you oh and I found out today since it's January 23****rd ****That am pregnant. Zim: Wow a child and am getting married to my dream girl. ( They kiss) Me: Sorry it's been a busy week and Month So far I still miss my mom, My sister and her husband moved in with us my sister made it to a month with her pregnancy and am engaged to my boyfriend he proused on October 3****rd**** right before the field trip. **


	7. The wedding Of Zim and Star

( Zim was in a tux it was January 24 the day before Starfire turned 18 they were at the church Dib was Zim's best man and Frank was the ring bearer) Zim: Stupid Tie. ( Dib fixed it again) Dib: Stop worrying. Zim: Hey Dib, Thanks. ( Dib smiled) Dib: Friend's? ( He reached out his hand) Zim: Friend's. ( They shook hands and the music started Starfire was walking down the aisle with Hades as her father figure, The song she was walking down the aisle was A thousand years, Starfire's white bride dress was breath taking it stared at her breast it had sparkle's on the top of the dress, The bottom was kind of fluffy but not that fluffy there was a green sash around her waist, The Bottom had a tail, Her veil was like spider webs across her face the veil maded it passed the were the Tail ended. She clutched a bouquet of blue and Green roses in her hands, She began walking, Heart beats fastColours and promisesHow to be braveHow can I love when I'm afraid to fallBut watching you stand aloneAll of my doubt suddenly goes away somehowOne step closer

( She walked every body was looking at her)I have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more

( Zim whisper's to the Priest: Don't she look beautiful tonight) Time stands stillBeauty in all she isI will be braveI will not let anything take awayWhat's standing in front of meEvery breathEvery hour has come to thisOne step closer

( She looked at Ace he smiled)I have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more( She and Hades finally stopped at where Zim was And all along I believed that I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreOne step closerOne step closer

( Zim looked at her she smiled)I have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreAnd all along I believed I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more

( Now to start) Priest: We are here to join Starfire Elizabeth Lion with Zim Edward Marsan in Marriage who give's this women away? Hades: I do. ( He give her to Zim, Hades sat down) Priest: Bow your heads and let us pray, My father as we come before you we hope you bless this marriage and hope that they will love and respect each other forever until your son comes to get us Amen. ( The Priest raised his head and cleared his throat) Priest: Before the I do's the Bride and Groom wrote there own vows go ahead. Zim: Starfire ever since I met you I think god everyday for sending me this angel who can look at me everyday, Who can smile and kiss me without fear, Who is loyal, True and Honest, If there was a choice I had to make between saving the world or you I would choice you cause baby your all I need in this crazy world we live in and I ain't lying I will never hurt you or make you cry because I love you. ( Starfire was crying sweet tear she cleared her throat before she spoke) Starfire: Zim ever since I met you, I knew there was something special about you, I want to spend everyday with you. My beloved Zim I love you for ever and a day, I will not hurt you or cause you pain, I will never leave you for another, You're the only one for me, I love you so much you'll always be My hero. ( Zim wiped a tear from his Eyes) Priest: Do you take Zim Edward Marsan Starfire Elizabeth Lion to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for sickness and in health to death to does part? Ace: I do. Priest: And do you Starfire Elizabeth Lion take Zim Edward Marsan lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for sickness and in health to death to does part? Starfire: I do. Priest: The rings. ( Dib stepped up with the pillow with two rings one was with a Spaceship, a green jewel and an engraving on it The other Had a heart, a navy blue jewel and an Engraving on it) Zim: With this ring I wed. ( He sipped the one that had a heart, a navy blue jewel and an Engraving on it on Starfire's Wedding finger) Starfire: With this ring I wed. ( She sipped the one that had a Spaceship, a green jewel and an engraving on it on Zim's wedding finger) Priest: Then by the power infested in me and the City of Townsville I pounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride. ( Zim grabbed Starfire's Waist dipped her and kissed her) Priest: Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Marsan. (They cheered and clapped, Zim picked up Star He carried all the way down the Aisle to the car, They waved goodbye while the Dib and Frank got in the car, Dib was Diving Frank was nexted to him, the newlyweds sat in the back with each other they dove off after Starfire though the bouquet) Zim: I can't wait to take off that dress when we get home love. ( Starfire giggled)


	8. Kidnapped

Dear Princess Starfire Elizabeth Lion,

We regret to inform you. That your Father Scar Taka Lion was killed today by a gun. Please don't write back. Were so sorry about your lost Princess. But if your willinly to marry me. I would marry you for power and money but never love.

Forever your Favorite Lawyer Dave.

Star, Were are you love?" Zim said. Starfire was walking to Zim with tears in her eyes when a tall figure stopped her. Why hello Princess Starfire it is an honor meeting you unfortunately you will not be here to cry to Zim anymore." Purple said. Starfire screamed but Purple grabbed her, Zim run out of the house. STARFIRE, HONEY, BABY!" Zim yelled. Zim Help please!" Starfire said reaching out for Zim.

You shouldn't have married her Zim, You should have listened to our warning now she will pay the price." Purple said getting on his ship and going back to the main ship. No, Starfire!" Zim said running but he tripped and in a flash they were gone. Zim bowed his head and cried out. STARFIRE, STARFIRE, COME BACK, COME BACK TO ME BABY PLEASE, please." Zim said crying. Meanwhile on the ship. Please let me go please." Starfire begged. But Purple had her in an iron grip.

Red I got her she's a real keeper isn't she Red." Purple said. Red was sitting down on his throne he did an evil smirk. She's perfect Purple just perfect to be our slave." Red said with an Evil Grin. Starfire looked Scared Purple got her on her knees. There a prefect place for a princess to be at, Such beauty is not know to us, My fair lady tell me who gave you this beauty?" Red said lifting her head but she kept her eyes shut.

My mother gave me my beauty sir." Starfire said trying to hold back the tears. Ah, and am sure your mother gave you this necklace." Red said lifting the necklace. Yes sir she left it to me. Starfire said as he reached to unhook the necklace.

Please don't take it it's all I have of her." Starfire said grabbing his hand. Red was surprised about how small and soft her hands were. Ok my dear girl but I want to see your eyes, Zim tells us you have pretty eyes." Red said lifting her head more. Purple comes behind Red wanting to look at her eyes as well. Starfire slowly opens them, Red and Purple Gasp. Her eyes were green. Your eyes there just like, Never mind." Red said handing her a bucket. Get to work." Purple said handing her a sponge.


End file.
